


Human: Scars

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Human [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks on the scar that makes Castiel human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human: Scars

The scars were raised on the slightly tan back, red and angry as though they had just occurred. The skin under Dean’s hands was raised slightly as it was a testament to Castiel’s humanity. Dean traced his hand over the scar and shaped the outline of wings. Castiel wasn’t flinching at Dean’s touch anymore, it had taken a long time to even get to that point. It wasn’t a perfect shape, jagged and crude. But it was a part of Castiel now and Dean couldn’t help himself as he explored Castiel’s back each time it was exposed. He accepted the scar just like how he accepted Castiel whether he’d be an angel or human. 

Castiel was in Dean’s lap, it had been a spur of a moment thing on Castiel’s part. He rarely sought physical comfort from Dean, normally it was the other way around. But Dean knew Castiel needed him more than ever now that his humanity was taking over. There had been so many questions and Castiel hadn’t dealt well with the change. First he had drank until he was so drunk he couldn’t walk and then Dean had locked away the liquor. When he was done drinking, Castiel moved onto anger and throwing tantrums like a five year. And yet Dean had never left his side through any of it. 

Dean had been worried about his mental well being since it was going on six months being human. The ups and downs had been awful with Castiel throwing fits and going on binges. It was almost like Castiel hadn’t cared, except Dean had seen right through his mask. He knew Castiel felt helpless having lost what he used to be. It was worse than when he had talked with Bobby the time they were going after Death. 

To Dean, Castiel was more than a meat suit. He had always liked Castiel, angel or human, and had said it multiple times in reassurance. Words weren’t enough to convince Castiel though and Dean had started to rely on physical affection to reassure Castiel that he was still wanted around. The touches had started innocently and then became more as time continued. It was like Dean couldn’t resist Castiel at all as their bond deepened. It was the little things at first that drew their attention to each other, how they would take care of each other after a job or the small looks that passed between them. Dean hadn’t kept track of how their relationship progressed, he only knew that his feelings grew with each day that had passed. 

Castiel moved, his movements essentially human and holding no grace like he once had. Dean found he liked it, oddly enough. He was entranced by this Castiel before him and while he wanted the old Castiel, he wanted to hold onto this one for awhile longer. Dean’s hands slipped down to a slim waist and rested just on the edge of Castiel’s pants. Blue eyes looked down at Dean as though they were asking permission for something. Dean allowed a smile to pass over his lips before Castiel leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Both men closed their eyes and allowed themselves to bask in the bond they had.


End file.
